Heat exchangers with multiple channels for transferring heat between first and second material streams are known. However, as flow rates of the material streams increase, which is typical in industrial equipment where processes are continuously pushed to increase capacity, a majority of the material streams utilizes only a minority of the channels. Said differently, as the flow rate of the material streams increases, the distribution of the material streams between the channels decreases leaving some of the channels almost completely unutilized. The non-uniform distribution of the material streams within the channels decreases an efficiency of the heat exchangers because an active surface area of the heat exchangers and a residence time of the material streams within the heat exchanger are reduced. Therefore, there remains a need to improve the efficiency of heat exchanges while increasing the flow rate of the material streams through the heat exchangers.